


Do You Love Me?

by 1_800_fiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Smut, Swearing, drunk, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: 18+ SMUTRequest: Hey, Could you do steve/reader one where they have a major fight (steve thinks reader cheated on him) and some ugly words were said by steve, she leaves their apartment and gets drunk in the rain. SHe comes back home and drunk talks to steve thinking he is someone else saying how much she loves steve and all. The next day they patch up with tons of fluff! Smut if possible!!! Thanks in advance!
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Do You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with: @not-moose-one-shots (tumblr)

You gave a thumbs up to Natasha as she walked to the dance floor with an unknown man. “Good for her” Wanda said jealousy.

You smiled right at her “Awe don’t worry Wandie. Some piece of meat will be all over you in no time.”

She snorted. “One, its Wanda. Second, I think the one who’s getting any meat is you” She said in her thick Russian accent.

It was your turn to snort. “Please, Steve has been quite distant lately.” You started to realize exactly how distance and a small pain in your heart appeared.

Had you done something to piss him off? 

“Drink up” Wanda said, handing you a glass of whatever it was she ordered. What the hell, you thought and drank all of it. The smooth liquid setting your throat on fire.

You scrunch up your face in disgust. “What the hell what that” You said, trying not to choke.

“Tequila” She replied. Oh crap, you thought. Tequila was the one drink you stayed away from. You could take two shots of it and be drunk. You didn’t want to be in a drunk mindset right now. 

She handed another over. “No thanks” You decline, pushing it away.

“More for me” She announced before downing it down. “Wow” She gasped. “That’s strong” She laughed.

“Okay you are officially cut off” You yelled, over the pumping music.

“No way! This party is just getting started” Nat came from behind us.

“Where’s your boy toy?” You mock.

“Oh ha ha” She said not so amused. “You guys need to live! We spend our whole time fighting, so let loose for a while” Nat announced.

“There is always an enemy planning to strike” you said seriously. 

“Not tonight” She said before grabbing Wanda and you away from the bar and into the crowded sweaty bodies. Your brain slightly buzzed from the alcohol, you don’t hesitate when someone starts to dance with you. Wanda and Nat cheer when they see you. Although you were in a relationship, Wanda and Nat would always have your back no matter what if you got too drunk and touchy feely on another man. 

You knew you were in control, just dancing with a random dude from a club. 

After a few songs you had danced with more than 5 guys. They were going too far. You were only there to dance. You finally found a guy to dance with who barely touched you and you were fine. Nat and Wanda somehow floated away into the abyss of the crowd. After a while you began to get tired. You walked away, slithering in between bodies to find your two best friends.

Instead of spotting Natasha grinding against any piece of flesh, your eyes locked onto another familiar face. Your loving boyfriend, the very Captain America himself. You both stood still, eyes locked. Pain and betrayal filled his eyes with hints of anger and sorrow. You realize that he saw you dancing with another man and was probably jealous so you go to run after him to explain but he is quicker than you realize. 

Suddenly someone grabs your arm and pulls you away from your path. “Hey!” You yell. Your eyes focus on Nat’s wide grin. You scrunch your nose up and she pouts. “Steve is here. I need to go find him” You yell over the music. She nods and loosens her grip. You go back on your mission to find him. Your hands reach for the door and push it open, the cool, crisp coldness of the night hit you like a train. Your hands quickly reach around your body.

“Steve!” You yell into the darkness. You scoff, knowing he left you here and didn’t bother giving you a ride. Maybe it’s part of the reason he’s been distant. You are too buzzed to think much of it so you just call a cab and go home to your shared apartment with him. 

——

The taxi door slams as you finish getting out. Your feet take you to the apartment complex and your hands push the door open. Home was on the fifth floor and the elevator was going through maintenance checks. That only frustrates you more. Your feet ached in the 5 inch blood red heels. You started to climb the stairs to find your boyfriend. Once you reached the first floor you leaned against the wall and took the pretty but painful shoes. 

5B comes into view and you sigh once reaching it. Hands reach for the doorknob, knowing you didn’t have any keys and Steve would always leave it unlocked when he was home. When it started to twist all the way you were relieved and pushed the door open to see a glance of Steve. “Steve?” You call out. The shoes drop to the floor by the front door as you close it behind you. 

“What’s wrong baby” You question, referring to the look he gave you back at the club. He turns around wearing a blank expression. You can’t read him, he’s full of emotions.

“Why are you the way that you are? I hate so much about the things you chose to be.” He says with no emotion and it hit you to the core.

“Excuse me, what the hell is that supposed to mean?” You say with anger, your buzz slipping away. 

“You go out with other guys while here I am at home or work and you, just-” He says before slamming his fist down on the bench.

“Are you calling me a whore?” You practically screech.

“I thought you loved me, Y/N, and then I hear rumors of you with other guys and I caught you red-handed tonight. I don’t know if this can work” He says, not making eye contact at you. 

“So you think I’m sleeping around while in a relationship with you? I love you Steve! Why would I do that? You love me, I thought we trusted each other!” Tears well up in your eyes.

“I don’t trust you anymore Y/N! How can I?” It hurt when he said that. He thought you were cheating. All you would do is hang out and catch up with male friends and sometimes dance with some at clubs to please Nat but you never meant to hurt him. 

“Do you love me?” You ask knowing the answer could kill you.

He turned away from you with his head hanging low. “I don’t know” He whispers into the deadly silent room. It all happened so fast, you ran out and he didn’t follow. Your feet ached when you ran down the stairs but you didn’t care, you just had to get out. Once you were outside you ran. Nowhere in mind, you just went wherever you felt like. It started to rain slightly before it got heavier the more you ran.

—–

You didn’t know what time it was. You didn’t have your phone or anything, just a nearly empty bottle. You took a swig of the sour drink. You gasped but swallowed the burning sensation of the pure vodka. You were wasted, in the rain, barefoot, at god knows what hour.

“Oh crap” you hear mumbled from behind you.

“Just because I’m drunk doesn’t mean I can’t fight you” You slur at the handsome stranger who now sat himself beside you. “Well okay then” You say before taking another sip. But before the smooth liquid could travel to your lips it was snatched off you. 

“I think you’ve had too much” He says.

“Hey! That’s mine!” You lean over his body to grasp at it. “You asshole” You grumble. “First my boyfriend now you” You grumble.

He looked at you confused. “You don’t know me?” He says.

“Duh” you say, look up to the sky, face greeted by the rain. Tears fell out from the sides of your eyes, mixing with the rain.

“He thinks I cheated on him and he said he doesn’t know if he still loves me” You say really fast.

“Did you?” He questions followed by a scoff from you.

“No” You answer, pain evident in your voice.

“Let’s get you home” The kind stranger orders. He helps you up and you began to walk home. 

—– 

The sun seeps through the thin curtains of your room, almost blinding you. You lift your head up to see Steve absent. Your head was pounding like a drum and so did your heart.

You groaned as you tried to sit up. You knew this was going to be a hell of a day. A hangover and trying to figure out your relationship? If Steve even came home to talk about that relationship. Was there still a relationship?

“Hurts, doesn’t it?” Steve’s voice was far too loud for the pounding going on in your head.

You groaned and curled back up on the bed, burrowing under the covers, “Too bright. Too loud,” you complained.

“Remember anything about last night?” he asked.

You sighed, “You accused me of cheating. I went out and drank. Some guy brought me home. You probably think I slept with him too.”

“You do,” he said, “On a regular basis.”

You flipped yourself over and stared at him, “Seriously, Steve? You really think I’m cheating on you?”

Steve smiled and you couldn’t figure out what was so funny, “Sweetheart, I brought you home.”

“What?”

He chuckled, “I was the one who found you drunk. I was the one you spilled your guts to. I was the one who brought you home.”

You were trying to piece together the previous night. You remembered a brief conversation with a handsome stranger. Could that really have been Steve? And spilling your guts? You didn’t remember talking much.

“What did I say?” you asked softly.

“You said you didn’t cheat and that you hated that I thought that. You said you felt like we had drifted and it upset you to think that I didn’t want you anymore,” he said, looking down, “And I felt terrible for thinking that you were cheating. I’m so sorry.”

You sighed and moved so your head was on his knee, “I just want you to love me, Steve,” you said.

He ran his fingers through your hair, “I do love you. We need to work on this. Together,” he said, “Just you and me.”

You nodded, “Together.”

~~~

Steve helped you with your hangover before anything really deep could happen. And when you woke up from your second round of sleeping, he was right there with his arms around you, “I’m sorry,” he said.

“For what?” you asked.

“Not listening to you or believing you. I should have talked to you. I should have had a conversation instead of just jumping to conclusions.”

“I’m sorry too, Steve,” you said, “For being spiteful and not talking to you either. I should have come to you. I should have talked to you instead of going out like I did. We’re both in this.”

He nodded and kissed you, “I’ve missed this. I’ve missed us.”

“Then let’s find us again,” you said.

Steve put his hand behind your head and brought his lips to your passionately, “I think that sounds perfect.”

“Steve?” you whispered his name against his lips.

“Yeah, Baby?”

“Need you.”

“What do you need, Sweetheart?” he asked.

“Need you to make love to me,” you said, “Please, Steve.”

“Oh, Y/N, you never have to beg me for that,” he said.

You kissed him again, moving your hands down his chest to pull on the t-shirt he was wearing.

Steve sat up and finished pulling his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side before pulling you to a sitting position as well. He gently pulled your shirt up and over your head too, “I love you,” he said, kissing down to your neck, unclasping your bra.

“I love you too, Steve,” you sighed at the feeling of his lips on your skin.

Steve moved so that his back was against the headboard, “Come here, Sweetheart,” he said gently.

You moved to sit on his lap, facing him. His hands were everywhere, touching, feeling, leaving hot sparks in their path.

Somehow the two of you managed to get both of your pants and underwear off without falling over or off the bed. Feeling your completely bare bodies against each other was enough to bring back the feelings of love.

You could feel how hard Steve already was between your legs and it just made you wetter to think about it.

“I’m sorry, Steve,” you said, putting your forehead against his, “I don’t want you to ever think I would sleep with someone else.”

“I know you love me,” he said, “I’m sorry I haven’t been there.”

You moved slightly, feeling him slide between your slick folds, “We have to get back to where we were.”

“We will, Sweetheart,” he said, barely lifting his hips, but it was enough for you to feel him and make you moan.

“Please, Steve,” you rubbed yourself against him.

“I’ve got you, Baby,” he said, gently lifting you to line himself up at your entrance, “You ready?”

You nodded, “So ready.”

Steve lowered you onto him slowly, both of you moaning as he stretched you, “You feel so good, Baby.”

You moaned, feeling so full of him, “Steve,” you breathed.

“That’s my girl,” he said, not moving so you could get used to his side.

You experimentally started to raise and lower yourself on him, using his shoulders for leverage.

Steve hissed, “There you go.”

You started moving faster, feeling him slide in and almost out of you, “Steve,” you moaned his name again.

Steve put his hands on your hips, “There you go, Baby. Just like that,” he helped you raise and lower, “Perfect. You’re perfect.”

“I only want you,” you said, starting to go even faster.

“And I only want you,” he said, thrusting to meet you, “You’re my girl. I love you,” he said.

“I love you,” you panted.

Steve looked at you, as the two of you moved together, “Wanna feel you,” he said, “I know you’re close.”

You nodded furiously, “So close.”

Steve started thrusting up faster, “Come on, Baby.”

You felt that familiar feeling inside. You knew your orgasm was fast approaching. You could barely move yourself, Steve was doing all the work at this point, “Steve!” you cried out, feeling your orgasm take over your body.

“That’s it, Baby,” Steve encouraged. It only took a few more thrusts for him to find his release as well, moaning out your name.

You were both panting as you came down from your highs, “You’re the only one I want, Steve.”

He nodded, “I know, Baby. And you’re the only one I want.”


End file.
